Breaking Dawn: Edward's Perspective
by Demi from lion and the lamb
Summary: The entire Breaking Dawn Book written in Edward's perspective. Get inside Edward Cullen's mind, find out what he was really thinking during Breaking Dawn. Please review
1. Long Night

***I hope you all enjoy what I'm writing, and reviews help A GREAT DEAL. So if you like the story/chapters then write a review. They make me very happy when reading them. (: Constructive criticism helps as well, this is my first story that I'm writing on this site and I would appreciate HELPFUL comments. Peace&Love -Demi 3**

Chapter 1: Long Night

"I miss you already." She said.

I could see it In her eyes that she didn't want me to leave.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…" I said.

In that instant all I could hear besides the silence in the room was the rapid thudding of Bella's heart, the broken rhythm of our breathing, and the whisper of our lips moving in synchronization. I remember telling her how much my desire for her blood has weakened but it still pains me. Every touch, every embrace, every kiss sends a burning feeling in my throat. But knowing that I almost lost her makes me resist temptation, she is my one and only, I was made for her, as she was made for me.

I couldn't help but gaze at her beauty so I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe that she would want to be with me, a monster. After opening my eyes she met my gaze and we stared at each other. Looking into her eyes was like looking into her soul, her pure, innocent soul.

She continued to pull my face to hers again.

"Definitely staying," I murmured once my lips were free.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go." She said while running the fingers of her right hand through my hair and pressing her body tightly to mine.

I stroked her face with the back of my left hand, it was so warm. She was giving me mixed signals. Her body wanted me to stay but her lips were telling me something else. I didn't want to leave her all alone, I was quite content with staying here with her all night.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point." I said with a partial smile on my face.

"True." She breathed against my throat.

After our passionate embrace, I laid down on her bed and took my shirt off. I continued to pull Bella next to me being extremely careful with her. To prevent her from freezing to death I wrapped a thick afghan around her body, but she still somehow found a way to intertwine our bodies together.

She began to run her warm hand down my ice cold chest, tracing across the flat planes of my stomach, just admiring my physic. I couldn't help but enjoy this moment, she sent a fragment of a shudder through my body. She came closer to me and carefully pressed the tip of her tongue against my lips. This was pure bliss for me but I couldn't take anymore, I had to control myself so I pulled away.

"Wait," She said, gripping my shoulders and pulling her body closer to mine. She then preceded to kick her leg free from the afghan and wrapped it firmly around my waist. "Practice makes perfect." She continued.

That statement made me laugh.

"Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?" I couldn't recall, all of our nights seemed to go this route.

"But this is the dress rehearsal," She reminded me, "and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

Once she said that I couldn't help but wish she didn't. I told her we would try but she just doesn't seem to get it, I don't want to hurt her, but she keeps insisting.

"Bella…," I whispered with regret.

"Don't start this again," She said. "A deal's a deal."

Couldn't she see how badly I wanted her, but I just couldn't risk putting her life in danger.

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this." I hesitated. "I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine." She said with confidence.

"Bella…" I tried to finish my sentence but she quickly pressed her lips against mine. I continued to kiss her, but soon realized that by kissing her I was giving up.

To get her mind off of the discussion at hand I brought up our wedding tomorrow.

"How are your feet?" I said.

"Toasty warm." She said with a grin.

I was a little taken back by this.

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind." I said with a teasing smile.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" She said jokingly.

I chuckled. "Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

"I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through." She said.

I slightly hesitated again before speaking, could she really live through the rest? What about her life? Her family? I wouldn't want her to make the wrong decision.

"Can you?" I asked quietly. "I don't mean the wedding--which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms--but afterward…what about Renée, what about Charlie?"

She signed and said. "I'll miss them."

But what about her friends too?

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike." I said

"I'll miss my friends, too." She said with a huge smirk on her face. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

No matter how much I knew she was only joking I still couldn't help but feel jealous of Mike Newton. I just couldn't believe that she would give up her family and friends for an eternity with me.

She began to laugh but then had a stern look on her face.

"Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered.

"Every woman's dream come true," She teased.

"Never changing…never moving forward." I said.

"What does that mean?" She said surprisingly.

I was thinking back to the time we had to break the engagement news to Charlie.

"Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were," I was having a hard time with the last part. "…pregnant?"

"And he thought about shooting you," She guessed with a laugh. "Admit it--for one second, he honestly considered it."

I didn't answer, I couldn't bear the thought of Bella not being able to have her own children.

"What Edward?" She said.

"I just wish…well, I wish that he'd been right."

She gasped and made an odd sound.

I truly did wish Charlie was right, I wanted that for us.

"More that there was some way he _could_ have been. That we had that kind of potential. I hate taking that away from you, too."

Not only was I taking away _her _life forever, but I was also taking away her potential for another life.

After hearing that from me, she waited there In silence.

"I know what I'm doing." She said.

I was shocked by her response.

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did--we'll adopt."

As much as I loved Esme and Carlisle for adopting me and my siblings it just wasn't right for Bella, I wanted her to have her own children, she just didn't understand. The anger and frustration in my voice became noticeable.

"It's not _right_! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human--"

I was interrupted by her hand. She gently placed It upon my mouth.

"_You_ are my future. Now stop moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you _need _a bachelor party."

She was right, I was moping.

"I'm sorry, I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves."

"Are _your _feet cold?" She said.

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait--"

Just as I was about to finish my thought I heard Emmett and Jasper's thoughts from almost a mile away. They were coming rather quickly to escort me to my "bachelor party." By this time I was hoping to stay the night with Bella.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" I said out loud.

"What's wrong?" She said, alarmed.

I couldn't help but grit my teeth in frustration.

"You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

She clutched me closer to her for one second then with apprehension she released me. I wish I knew what she was thinking at that moment.

"Have fun." She said.

Out of nowhere Bella began to shudder and I realized it was from Emmett's rude, but deliberate, scraping on the glass. It sent goose bumps through her entire body. I wanted to kill Emmett.

"If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!" Emmett said teasingly.

"Go," She laughed. "_Before _they break my house."

I was content in staying with her but I knew if I did Emmett wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I got up from Bella's bed and put my shirt on, fluidly and swiftly to a human's eye. I turned to Bella and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. I wasn't partial to leaving her, but she wanted me to have a good time.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down." She said sarcastically.

"I'll meet you at the alter."

"I'll be the one in white." She smiled.

I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Very convincing." I said just before springing through the window and landing next to Emmett. Once I finally went down to Emmett and Jasper, Emmett couldn't help but yell obscenities to me, out of good fun, of course. That was Emmett for you.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella murmured to be sure Charlie didn't hear.

In that instant Jasper leaped up to Bella's room to reassure her. I could hear him from below.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." He said.

I could hear Bella shuffle in her blankets to sit up properly.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you? Bella said.

I couldn't stop laughing, but it was nice knowing that I wasn't the only one who gets jealous.

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled.

"Relax, we Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella said.

I was pleased that Jasper had calmed Bella down, I just hoped she got enough sleep tonight.

The rest of the night past by like an ordinary night, as Jasper said. All three of us hunted in the Californian mountains taking out a total of eight mountain lions and six grizzly bears. Although I was having fun with my brothers I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.


	2. The Big Day

Chapter 2: The Big Day

Emmett, Jasper, and I finally arrived home from our "bachelor party" just in the knick of time. I was so looking forward to seeing my beautiful bride-to-be, but Alice, being the annoying little thing she is, practically screamed _KEEP AWAY FROM BELLA UNTIL THE CEREMONY!_ in her thoughts. And when she was in that kind of mood I knew when to back off.

While Bella was getting mauled by Alice and Rosalie with hair and make-up I decided to get myself ready as well. I wore a very traditional suit from my time period, a blouse, a bow tie, a button down jacket, slacks, and dress shoes. After this process was over I was instructed --more like pushed--by Alice to stand in front of the minister, who was not surprisingly nervous by his thoughts. As soon as Alice disappeared upstairs that's when I heard Bella.

"Charlie, would you grab my flowers, please?" Her voice was anxious and nervous.

A few seconds later, Rosalie began playing Pachelbel's Canon on the piano.

"Easy, Bells," I heard Charlie say. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better!" I heard Alice say. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

If I were Jasper at this moment, I could probably feel the tension and edginess coming from upstairs.

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." Alice hissed.

I heard her take a deep breath, trying to compose herself, I would assume.

The music slowly began to morph into Wagner's traditional march. Within a minute Alice was cascading down the stairs with an enormous grin on her face. She was so excited to see that her ceremony was going as planned and that her work paid off. As she was walking down the isle her thoughts were coming at me rapidly. _When you see her you're going to die, Edward_. _She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. I just hope she doesn't fall down the stairs._

Alice's last comment made me glare at her.

But as the music changed for Bella to come down the stairs I felt nervous and anxious as well. I've been waiting for this day for a long time, and it has finally come. But I'd say Bella was more nervous, if possible.

"Don't let me fall, Dad." She whispered to Charlie. I couldn't help but grin.

As she came into view she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, she was breath taking, and the audience noticed as well. She began to blush a deep red as she looked at the audience, one of my favorite things about her. It wasn't until she was standing next to me when we met each others gaze. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I reached to hold her hand, I just couldn't resist.

Our vows were simple, but traditional. All I was paying attention to the entire time was Bella, she was even more beautiful when she was crying.

Once we got to the "I dos" Bella managed to choke out "I do," it was the sweetest thing to watch.

Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife, and then I reached up to cradle Bella's face, carefully, and kissed her tenderly. Bella had to stretch up on the tips of her toes to reach me, she threw her arms around me lovingly and began to kiss me as well. She didn't want to stop, so I had to be the villain and end our kiss.


	3. Gesture

Chapter 3: Gesture

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly-proof of Alice's meticulous planning. It was just twilight over the river; the ceremony had lasted exactly the right amount of time, allowing the sun to set behind the trees. I took Bella's hand and led her through the glass back doors. The thousands of flowers outside were fragrant, but not nearly as enticing as Bella's scent. Time seemed to slow down even more when I was with her, but I couldn't keep her with me the entire night sadly, we had guests to attend to. As we walked outside there were a few of our friends awaiting our presence.

_I'm so happy for them. _Seth Clearwater thought while saying "Congrats, guys." Sue Clearwater was just centimeters away from Seth, holding onto him for dear life. _I can't believe Seth decided to come to this party, doesn't he know how dangerous this is! Look at all of them around here, it's practically CRAWLING with them! _Sue was scared out of her mind.

Bella seemed a bit depressed when she looked at Billy Black. I knew how much she missed Jacob, her eyes could tell so much. Within a moments notice Seth decided to give me a hug in congratulations. He was a true friend, I knew I could always count on him since he helped me fight against Victoria and her army of newborns. Once Seth hugged me I saw Sue shudder in the corner of my eye. _Oh God, what is Seth thinking? _

"It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you." Seth said.

"Thank you Seth. That means a lot to me." I said as I pulled away from Seth. I took a good look at Sue and Billy and thanked them also.

"Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today." I knew for sure that they didn't come to see me.

"You're welcome." Billy said in his deep, gravelly voice. To the human hear he sounded optimistic, but there was an undertone of regret. _I just hope Bella is making the right choice. _He thought. Once our short greeting was over Seth waved goodbye and wheeled Billy toward the food. Sue kept one hand on each of them.

The next group to greet us were four of the human kids from school, Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica. Mike couldn't help but make his irritating comments. _I can't believe Cullen ended up with Bella, isn't that something. _As well as Jessica. _God Edward looks hot in a tux. I just can't believe that Edward would want someone as plain as Bella. What does she possibly have that I don't!? Well I guess it's alright anyway, I have Mike now and that's all that matters. _Angela was always a true friend toward Bella and truly wanted Bella to be happy, her thoughts were always pure. _Wow! Bella looks amazing today! I'm just so happy for them, they were made for each other. I'm just going to miss her if she leaves. _

As soon as we were finished talking to our classmates my cousins from Denali came to wish us well. For some odd reason Bella had unconsciously stopped breathing as Tanya came to embrace me. Was it because she was afraid of meeting Tanya? Or was it because she was nervous? I'll never know what she's thinking and that drives me crazy. Tanya wouldn't let go of me and it was becoming uncomfortable to over hear her thoughts. _I've missed you so much Edward. _

"Ah, Edward, I've missed you." She said. As I chuckled at her remark I quickly maneuvered out of the hug, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder and stepping back, as politely as possible. I didn't want to upset her or hurt her feelings, but I knew her attempt at flirting was making Bella uncomfortable. I hadn't seen her in so long and I thought her feelings for me were stagnant.

"It's been too long, Tanya. You look well." I said out of common courtesy.

"So do you." She said.

"Let me introduce you to my wife. Tanya, this is my Bella." I said proudly. My cousins seemed to find that funny.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." Tanya said with a rueful smile. "We consider ourselves Carlisle's extended family, and I amsorry about the, er, recent incident when we did not behave like such. We should have met you sooner. Can you forgive us?" She seemed sincere in her words.

"Of course. It's so nice to meet you." Bella said breathlessly.

"The Cullens are all evened up in numbers now. Perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?" Tanya grinned at Kate. _Aha, is Tanya mad? _Kate thought.

"Keep the dream alive." Kate said with a roll of her golden eyes. _Every time, Tanya must always bring up my bachelorettehood. _

To get the subject off of her prospective future, Kate thought it best to welcome Bella.

"Welcome, Bella."

Carmen decided to welcome Bella to the family as well, she was very happy to finally meet her.

"I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar. We're all so very pleased to finally meet you." _She's a gorgeous girl. Edward, you sure know how to pick them!_

"M-me, too." Bella stuttered. She must be overwhelmed with meeting so many new people. _The poor girl looks frightened of us, I wonder if we're coming on too strong. _Carmen thought.

_Well, we can't hog the bride and groom for long. _"We'll get to know each other later. We'll have eons of time for that!" Tanya began to laugh as her family moved on.

After greeting everyone we decided to make our way inside and begin the standard wedding traditions. Bella and I were blinded by flashbulbs as we held the knife over the cake. We took turns shoving cake in each others mouths. Bella seemed shocked with disbelief to see me eat my portion of the cake. After we cut the cake it was time for Bella to throw the bouquet. Bella threw her bouquet right into Angela's surprised hands as it would seem. My personal favorite part of the wedding festivities was being able to remove Bella's garter. I absolutely loved seeing her blush. And with a quick wink at her I shot the garter straight into Mike Newton's face.

Quickly after the music started, I pulled Bella into my arms for the customary first dance. She seemed to come effortlessly. Although the entire room was filled with people staring at us, the only thing I was focused on was Bella.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered in her ear.

She began to giggle. "That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while." I reminded her as I leaned down to kiss her while we danced. Cameras began to click feverishly.

The music suddenly changed and I heard Charlie coming. _Now it's my turn. _He thought as he tapped on my shoulder. As Charlie danced with Bella I dance with Esme. Charlie was happy for Bella, but also sad that she was going to be leaving him.

"I'm going to miss you at home, Bella. I'm already lonely." He said.

Bella made an attempt to cheer him up. "I feel just horrible, leaving you to cook for yourself-it's practically criminal negligence. You could arrest me." I smirked.

Charlie grinned. "I suppose I'll survive the food. Just call me whenever you can."

"I promise." Bella said sincerely.

The rest of the night was spent with Bella and I dancing with other people. She seemed happy to see her old friends, but she seemed even happier when I came to cut in from her dance with Mike Newton. _Bella looks so sexy tonight. For once, I wish I was Cullen. _Mike thought. Although Mike was with Jessica I still didn't like him being around Bella, so I whirled her away from him.

"Still not that fond of Mike, eh?" She commented.

"Not when I have to listen to his thoughts. He's lucky I didn't kick him out. Or worse." I said bitterly.

"Yeah, right."

"Have you had a chance to look at yourself?" She looked stunning tonight.

"Um. No, I guess not. Why?" She was in denial.

"Then I suppose you don't realize how utterly, heart-breakingly beautiful you are tonight. I'm not surprised Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married women. I am disappointed Alice didn't make sure you were forced to look in a mirror."

"You are very biased, you know." I sighed. I couldn't believe she didn't realized how beautiful she looked. So I turned her around to face the house and pointed to the couple in the mirror directly across from us.

"Biased, am I?" I said. She looked at me first, then looked at herself in shock, as if it were an illusion of some sort. Suddenly I heard Jacob warn me he was coming. He was my surprise gift to Bella, I didn't think he would show though. _I'm here, just bring her near the forest._

"Oh!" I said aloud with a smile.

"What is it?" She asked with amazement.

"A surprise wedding gift."

"Huh?" She seemed confused. I ignored her and began to spin her around the opposite way we'd been heading before, away from the lights and then into a deep swath of night that ringed the luminous dance floor. I didn't pause until we reached the dark side of one of the huge cedars. That's when I saw him. "Thank you. This is very…kind of you." I said to him.

"Kind is my middle name, can I cut in?" He said as he came from the darkness.

Bella's hand flew up to her throat, luckily I was holding her, she seemed like she would collapse. I hated the fact that Jacob could do that to her.

"Jacob! Jacob!" She choked out as soon as she could breath.

"Hey there, Bells."

I held onto Bella as long as possible until Jacob got near and held her himself. I couldn't stand his stench and I wanted to give them there privacy so I excused myself.

"Rosalie won't forgive me if she doesn't get her official turn on the dance floor." I murmured.

As I went inside to dance with Rosalie I couldn't help but overhear there entire conversation. I wanted to make sure that Jacob didn't try anything slick on Bella.

"Oh, Jacob." She sounded like she was crying. "Thank you."

"Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me." At least he tried to make her stop.

"Just? Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now."

He snorted. "Yeah-the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now everyone I love is here." She said.

"Sorry I'm late, honey." He said while flashing mental pictures of him kissing Bella's hair. He did that one on purpose.

"I'm just so happy you came!" She sound genuinely happy.

"That was the idea."

"Does Billy know you're here?" She asked, confused.

"I'm sure Sam's told him. I'll go see him when…when the party's over."

"He'll be so glad you're back home."

Jacob couldn't resist pulling Bella closer to him. He left one hand on the small of her back and grabbed her right hand with the other. He then cradled their hands on his chest. He knew how much these things irritated me, and yet he still did them.

"I don't know if I get more than just one dance. I'd better make the best of it. I'm glad I came. I didn't think I would be. But it's good to see you…one more time. Not as sad as I'd thought it would be." He said.

"I don't want you to feel sad."

"I know that. And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty."

"No-it makes me very happy that you came. It's the best gift you could have given me." As much as I dislike Jacob, I loved seeing Bella happy, and that was the best gift he had given her.

He laughed. "That's good, because I didn't have time to stop for a real present."

"When did you decide to come back?" Bella asked curiously.

"Consciously or subconsciously?" He took a deep breath before answering his own question. "I don't really know. I guess I've been wandering back this direction for a while, and maybe it's because I was headed here. But it wasn't until this morning that I really started running. I didn't know if I could make it." He laughed. "You wouldn't believe how weird this feels-walking around on two legs again. And clothes! And then it's more bizarre because it feels weird. I didn't expect that. I'm out of practice with the whole human thing. It would have been a shame to miss seeing you like this, though. That's worth the trip right there. You look unbelievable, Bella. So beautiful." Alright now, he's starting to get a little too friendly with Bella.

"Alice invested a lot of time in me today. The dark helps, too." She's so bashful.

" It's not so dark for me, you know."

"Right." Bella said sarcastically. "You cut your hair, it looks good." From the sound of it, she didn't like it that much.

"Yeah. Easier, you know. Thought I'd better take advantage of the hands." He snorted. "Right. I did it myself, with rusty kitchen shears." After a few pauses Jacob thought of the dumbest thing to ask Bella.

"Are you happy, Bella?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Okay. That's the main thing I guess." _I don't believe you Bella. You should be with me._ He thought.

"How are you, Jacob? Really?"

"I'm fine, Bella, really. You don't need to worry about me anymore. You can stop bugging Seth.

"I'm not just bugging him because of you. I like Seth." Bella said with frustration.

"He's a good kid. Better company than some. I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect." Now he knows what I have to go through.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, I can't get mine to shut up, either."

"In your case, that would mean you're insane. Of course, I already knew that you were insane." He teased.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Insanity is probably easier than sharing a pack mind. Crazy people's voices don't send babysitters to watch them"

"Huh?" Bella said. Jacob was referring to Sam, who was beyond the woods watching Jacobs every move.

"Sam's out there. And some of the others. Just in case, you know."

"In case of what?" She was confused.

"In case I can't keep it together, something like that. In case I decide to trash the party." He said with a smile and instantly pictured himself transformed into a wolf attacking me and my family. At that very moment I wanted to kill him, but I had no evidence to do so.

He continued. "But I'm not here to ruin your wedding Bella. I'm here to…" He trailed off.

"To make it perfect." Bella interrupted.

"That's a tall order."

"Good thing you're so tall." Bella teased.

_There goes Bella again, making corny jokes to cheer me up. _He sighed and said. "I'm just here to be your friend. Your best friend, one last time."

"Sam should give you more credit."

"Well maybe I'm being oversensitive. Maybe they'd be here anyway, to keep an eye on Seth. There are a lot of vampires here. Seth doesn't take that seriously as he should."

"Seth knows that he's not in any danger. He understands the Cullens better than Sam does." Bella said.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said, trying to make peace.

"Sorry about those voices, wish I could make it better."

"It's not that bad. I'm just whining a little." Quite a lot, actually.

"You're…happy?"

"Close enough. But enough about me. You're the star today." He chuckled. "I bet you're just loving that. Center of attention."

"Yeah. Can't get enough attention." She said with false enthusiasm.

"I'll give them this much, they know how to throw a party."

"Alice is an unstoppable force of nature." I chuckled when Alice turned her head.

He sighed. "Song's over. Do you think I can get another one? Or is that asking too much?" He said with hope.

"You can have as many dances as you want."

He laughed. "That would be interesting. I think I'd better stick to two, though. Don't want to start talk." I waited impatiently inside, wanting to embrace Bella. After my dance with Rosalie was over I started to dance with Alice. _You know Edward, I don't trust Jacob being outside alone with Bella. _She thought. "Alice, I know what I'm doing, and besides it makes Bella happy to see him again. And I'm listening closely, just in case he tries anything."

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now." He murmured as they danced.

I could here Bella's heart beat faster as salty tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"You're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella."

"Everyone cries at weddings." She sobbed.

"This is what you want, right?" _Because I don't think so. _Jacob thought.

"Right." She said without doubt.

"Then smile!"

"I'm going to try to remember you like this. Pretend that…" _Pretend that you'll stay human. _

"That what? That I died?" She was becoming hysterical.

Jacob clenched his teeth as he said "No, but I'll see you this way in my head. Pink cheeks. Heartbeat. Two left feet. All of that."

Bella stepped on his foot, as hard as her little foot could. Oh how I loved Bella's spirit.

"That's my girl." He said.

He began to say something else but immediately stopped. _When are you going to be like them? _He thought. _I just want to know so I can prepare myself._

"What is it, Jake? Just tell me. You can tell me anything." _I don't know about this, what if she over reacts. _

"I-I…I don't have anything to tell you." He said.

"Oh please. Spit it out!" Bella said.

"It's true. It's not…it's-it's a question. It's something I want you to tell me."

"Ask me."

He regretted bringing it up. "I shouldn't. It doesn't matter. I'm just morbidly curious."

She finally understood where he was going with this. "It's not tonight, Jacob." She whispered.

"Oh." He said relieved. "When?"

"I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe."

His voice changed and took on a defensive, mocking edge. "What's the holdup?"

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writing in pain." She said angrily.

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny."

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a good thing, though, don't be embarrassed." At that very moment I wanted to go outside and let Jacob have it.

"I'm not putting anything off!" Bella snapped. "And yes I can have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!" There we go Bella, let him have it!

Jacob stopped their slow circling abruptly and then his eyes bulged wide with a strange kind of confused horror. _What did she mean "Have a real honeymoon"? That's impossible, that's sick! _

"What!?" He gasped. "What did you say?"

"About what…? Jake? What's wrong?" She was genuinely confused.

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still human? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!" That comment really made me angry but made me realize that what he was saying is true.

She glared at him. "I said butt out, Jake. This is so not your business. I shouldn't have…we shouldn't have even be talking about this. It's private-" She shouted.

He instantly grabbed her.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" She shouted in pain.

He shook her.

"Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!" He shook her again before I could get out there. Walking at a human's pace was so inconvenient. With the rage that I was feeling right now I could have killed Jacob for putting his hands on Bella.

"Jake-stop!" Was the last thing I heard from Bella before I got there.

"Take your hands off her!" I growled.

Beyond the trees were the rest of the wolves growling behind Jacob.

_Jake, don't do anything stupid! _Seth Clearwater thought.

"Jake, bro, back away, you're losing it." Seth said.

Jacob seemed frozen as he was, his horrified eyes were wide and staring.

"You'll hurt her, let her go." Seth whispered.

"NOW!" I snarled.

Jacob's hands dropped to his sides and I grabbed Bella before she could fall. I ran with her to about half a dozen feet from where we were. I wanted to get her as far away from Jacob as possible.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." Seth pleaded.

"I'll kill you." Jacob said to me in a whisper.

"I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" I warned him. Jacob was getting too infuriated, at any moment he would phase, and Seth was too close to him.

"Seth, get out of the way." I shouted.

Seth tugged on Jacob again. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon."

_He's in our hands now, he's coming along with us, he'll do you all no harm. _Sam thought.

"It's alright now, Bella." I murmured to her. "Alright, let's get back."

"But Jake--" She said.

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone."

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid-" Stupid? She did nothing wrong. It was that dog, Jacob that started this whole mess.

"You did nothing wrong-" I interrupted.

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I…I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?"

"Don't worry." I said as I touched her face. "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

"Give me two seconds." She pleaded. "My dress?"

"You look fine. Not a hair out of place." I assured her.

She took two deep breaths. "Okay. Let's go."

I put my arm around her and gently led her back into the light. When we passed under the twinkle lights I spun her gently onto the dance floor. We melted in with the other dancers as if our dance had never been interrupted. Of course Rosalie was listening in closely, as well as Jasper, Emmett and Alice.

I just didn't know if she was alright. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." She promised. "I can't believe I did that. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." I assured her.

"It's over. Let's not think of it again tonight." I couldn't help but stay silent. Jacob was right, we couldn't possible have a _normal_ honeymoon. Was it even possible?

"Edward?" She interrupted my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and touched my forehead to hers. "Jacob's right." I whispered. "What am I thinking?"

"He is not. Jacob is way too prejudiced to see anything clearly." She was so sure of herself.

I mumbled something to myself, I don't know if she caught it or not.

"Stop it!" She said fiercely. "You and me. That's the only thing that matters. The only thing you're allowed to think about now. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Forget that Jacob came. For me. Promise that you'll let this go." She said.

I stared into her eyes for a moment before answering. "I promise."

"Thank you. Edward, I'm not afraid."

"I am." I whispered.

"Don't be." She took a deep breath and smiled. "By the way, I love you."

I smiled a little. "That's why we're here."

Just then, Emmett came from behind me in an attempt to ambush Bella.

"You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last chance to make her blush." Emmett laughed aloud, unaffected by our serious atmosphere.

After a few rounds of dancing It gave me a chance to cool off from the Jacob situation. After I finally got another chance to dance with Bella I didn't want to take my hands off of her. I tightened my arms around her and in return she smiled and laid her head against my chest.

"I could get used to this." She said.

"Don't tell me you've gotten over your dancing issues?" I teased.

"Dancing isn't so bad-with you. But I was thinking more of this," -She pressed herself even tighter against me- "of never having to let you go."

"Never." I promised as I leaned down to kiss her passionately and slowly, not caring who saw us.

I was soon interrupted by Alice's thoughts. _Edward! Stop kissing Bella! It's time! You two have to go! _But I just ignored her and continued kissing Bella. Her lips were hard against mine. Her heart soon broke into a sprint as her palms were making there way against my neck and through my hair.

"Bella! It's time!" Alice shouted. "Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

I turned my face and murmured "Go away, Alice," and then pressed my lips to hers again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice demanded.

Bella didn't seem to care at the time, the only thing she was concentrating on were my lips pressed against hers.

Alice became frustrated and growled "I'll tell her where you're talking her, Edward. So help me, I will!" I froze and became irritating with her yet again.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." I said.

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted." She snapped back, taking Bella's arm. "Come with me, Bella."

Alice was quite annoyed, as I was with her.

"Sorry, Alice." I over heard Bella say.

"I don't blame you Bella, you don't seem to be able to help yourself." I laughed as well as Bella.

"Thank you, Alice. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had. Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world." She told her earnestly.

That must have thawed her out. "I'm glad you liked it." Alice said with a smile.

As Bella and I approached the door to leave, Renee wanted to say her goodbyes, she was so proud of her Bella, but sad to see her go. The tears streaming down her face could tell it all.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going." Bella promised her.

Alice glanced over at Renee and said "I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," with a smirk.

"You have to visit me and Phil very soon. It's your turn to go south-see the sun for once." Renee said.

"Everything's ready." Alice said. "Your suitcases are in the car-Jasper's bringing it around."

Bella began to hug her mom. "I love you, Mom." She whispered. "I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other."

"I love you too, Bella, honey." Renee said.

"Goodbye, Mom. I love you." She said again.

I was waiting for Bella at the door, she looked puzzled for a second.

"Dad?" She asked with searching eyes.

"Over here." I murmured. I pulled Bella through the guests until we found Charlie. He had been crying recently, you could tell by the red rims around his eyes.

"Oh, Dad!" Bella said as she hugged him, tears streaming down her face as well.

Charlie patted her back. "There, now. You don't want to miss your plane."

"I love you forever, Dad." She told him. "Don't forget that."

"You too, Bells. Always have, always will."

She kissed him on the cheek and at the same time he kissed her on the cheek.

"Call me." He said.

"Soon." Bella said.

"Go on, then." He said gruffly. "Don't want to be late."

I pulled Bella close to my side as we made our escape. "Are you ready?" I asked as I kissed her on the doorstep. At that moment everyone applauded.

We went outside to see that the car was fully decorated with flowers and streamers, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes-must have been Alice's doing.

As Emmett intentionally threw rice at Bella I shielded her away from it until she climbed in the car. As we were speeding away Bella waved out the window and yelled "I love you!" to the porch where both our families waved back.

I squeezed her hand and said "I love you." She leaned against my arm and said, "That's why we're here," she quoted me. I kissed her hair as we drove off on our way to the airport.


	4. Isle Esme

Chapter 4: Isle Esme

As we got closer and closer to our final destination I became overwhelmed with anxiousness and nervousness. _Was this going to work? Were we really going to have a honeymoon? Normal honeymoon was out of the question, we were never going to have a "normal" honeymoon with Bella as a human. But I promised we would try. _

"Houston?" She asked when we reached the gate in Seattle.

"Just a stop along the way." I assured her with a grin. She hadn't a clue where we were going.

As we boarded the plane she seemed a little tired and fell asleep within ten minutes. She was like an angel when she was sleeping. So fascinating to watch. She was so peaceful.

Our flight from Seattle to Houston was nearly four hours. Waking Bella was easy, she thought she'd barely slept thirty minutes, she was quite surprised when I told her it was more like four hours. She seemed exhausted and groggy as I pulled her through the terminals. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but within a couple minutes she was fine, and wondering where she was.

"Rio de Janeiro?" She asked with slightly more trepidation as we reached the international counter.

"Another stop." I told her.

The flight to South America was much longer than the last flight we were on, but Bella seemed more comfortable as I wrapped my arms around her as she fell asleep. As the hours passed Bella woke up to the light of the setting sun slanting through the plane's windows. She seemed more alert than the last flight.

As we exited the airport Bella seemed shocked, as if we were going to connect with another flight. But instead we took a taxi through the dark, teeming, living streets of Rio. "To the docks." I said to the taxi driver in Portuguese. Bella smiled at me once hearing me speak Portuguese, she seemed stunned and amazed.

Once we arrived at the docks I led Bella down the long line of white yachts moored in the night-blackened water. Once we got to the end of the dock I leaped into Carlisle's boat with the baggage. I dropped them on the deck then turned to help Bella carefully over the edge. Bella watched me in silence as I prepared the boat for departure, surprised I'd guessed, as I never mentioned an interest in boating before.

I started the engine and we headed due east into the open ocean. I sped forward hoping to get to our destination in time and also because I loved the speed. The curiosity that Bella seemed to have suppressed finally got the best of her.

"Are we going much farther?" She asked.

"About another half hour." I said with a grin as I looked at her hands clenched tightly on the seat.

Twenty minutes passed and I called Bella's name over the roar of the engine.

"Bella, look there." I said as I pointed straight ahead. _I wonder what she's thinking, she's awfully quiet. _

"Where are we?" She murmured in wonder as I shifted course, heading around the north end of the island.

"This is Isle Esme." I said with a smile.

I slowed the boat and positioned it against the short dock. I cut the engine off and the silence that followed was profound. There was nothing you could hear but the waves, slapping slightly against the boat, and the rustle of the breeze in the palms.

"Isle _Esme_?" She said.

"A gift from Carlisle--Esme offered to let us borrow it." She became silent and then frowned. _Why did she frown? Was it something I said? Maybe I'm just over analyzing things._ _Just let it go._

I quickly placed the suitcases on the dock, then turned and pulled Bella into my arms. She seemed just right there.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for the threshold?" She asked with a grin.

I smiled. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

Gripping the handles of the streamer trunks in one hand and cradling Bella in my other arm, I carried her up the dock and onto a pale sand pathway through the dark vegetation. She was light as a feather.

For a short while it was pitch black in the jungle-like growth, I noticed Bella was having a hard time seeing what was in front of her until she saw the light from the house. Her heart began to thud loudly and her breath seemed to get stuck in her throat. I couldn't help but worry about her, was she going to faint? I stared at her face, trying to decipher what she was thinking, but she never met my gaze. I didn't try asking her what she was thinking because maybe she was just as nervous as I was.

I set the suitcases on the porch to open the locked door. I looked down at Bella before I stepped through the threshold.

I carried her through the house, flipping on lights as I went, both of us very quiet. She seemed to be thinking of something as her eyes were wandering from room to room. I finally stopped and turned on the last light. It was the room we would be staying in. It was big, and white. Outside, the moon was bright on the white sand, and just a few yards away from the house, glistening waves. The only thing that Bella seemed to focus on though, was the rather large white bed in the center of the room, hung with billowy clouds of mosquito netting. I finally set her down on her feet.

"I'll…go get the luggage." I said nervously. I ran quickly to get the bags from the porch and came back to Bella's side. I saw a bead of sweat on the nape of her neck. _I must have set the thermostat too high. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Swiftly, I caressed the back of her neck, wiping away the drop of perspiration.

"It's a little hot in here," I said apologetically. "I thought…that would be best."

"Thorough." She murmured under her breath, and I chuckled nervously.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this…easier." I admitted. She swallowed loudly, facing away from me, thinking to herself.

"I was wondering…," I said slowly. "if…first…maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?" I took a deep breath to gather myself. "The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of." _What was I thinking? "This is the kind of beach you approve of." Come on Edward, keep it together, remember what Carlisle told you and it will be fine._

"Sounds nice." She said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two…It was a long journey." _That will also give me time to get my nerves in order. _She just nodded. I slowly leaned in against her throat, just below her ear. I chuckled once, out of nervousness, and whispered. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." _Smooth. _She jumped a little. Then I brushed my lips down her neck to the tip of her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses. "I'll wait for you in the water." Then I walked past her to the French door that opened right onto the beach. On the way I shrugged out of my shirt, dropping it on the floor, and then slipped through the door into the moonlit night.

I didn't care how long she took, as long as she was ready, I was ready, I didn't want to force her to do anything. After a while I heard her talking to herself, she said something like "Don't be a coward." That made me laugh. A few minutes later I heard her coming, out of respect for her I didn't turn around. I just stood in the waist deep water, staring up at the oval moon. I heard her tip-toe to the water's edge, she waded through the weightless current until she was right beside me. She then placed her hand lightly over my hand lying on the water.

"Beautiful." She said, looking up at the moon, too.

"It's all right." I answered, unimpressed. I turned slowly to face her and saw how beautiful she was. Her body was flawless, her curves, her skin, was a work of art. _Simply Beautiful. _My eyes met her gaze as I twisted my hand up so that I could intertwine our fingers together beneath the surface of the water.

"But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_. Not with you standing here in comparison."

She half-smiled, then raised her free hand and placed it over my chest. I shuddered a bit at her warm touch and became more nervous.

My voice was more rough now. "I promised we would _try._" I whispered. "If…if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

She nodded solemnly, keeping her eyes on mine. She took another step forward through the waves and leaned her head against my chest. 'Don't be afraid. We belong together." She murmured.

I wrapped my arms around her and began to hold her. "Forever." I agreed.

As we laid in the bed I began to think about last night. _What did I do? I'm a monster, I could have almost killed her. _A few moments later Bella woke to the hot sun on the bare skin of her back. She didn't open her eyes, but I knew she was awake. She was lying on top of me, my arms wrapped around her, to keep her cool. As I was thinking I began to run my fingers down the contours of her spine. I didn't speak. I just moved my fingers up and down her back, barely touching her as I lightly traced patterns on her skin. _Was she ok? _

She began to laugh. "What's funny?" I murmured, still stroking her back. Her stomach then growled and she said. "You just can't escape being human for very long." I did not laugh, but instead was contemplating whether or not what we did was safe for Bella. She soon fell silent as well, then propped herself up on her elbows so she could see my face. I refused to look at her, too ashamed of what I had done. Instead I looked at the canopy above us.

"Edward," She said, with a strange little catch in her throat, "what is it? What's wrong?"

_Does she not notice the pain I've caused her? _"You have to ask?" I said in a cynical voice.

I finally looked at her face, she seemed confused, so I smoothed the worry lines on her forehead.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered curiously.

"You're upset. I don't understand. Did I…" She didn't finish her thought.

My eyes tightened. "How badly are you hurt, Bella? The truth--don't try to downplay it."

"Hurt?" She repeated in a higher tone than usual, she seemed surprised.

_Is she only pretending? She had to notice the pain by now. _I raised one of my eyebrows in disbelief.

She then stretched her body, tensing and flexing her muscles, making a quick assessment. She seemed to realize what I had been referring too, but then became angry.

"Why would you jump to that conclusion? I've never been better than I am now." She said with frustration.

I closed my eyes. "Stop that." I said out of frustration as well.

"Stop _what_?"

"Stop acting like I'm not a monster for having agreed to this."

"Edward! Don't ever say that." She whispered, even more upset now. I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't look at her now.

"Look at yourself, Bella. Then tell me I'm not a monster." She must have done as I instructed because I heard her gasp, that made me shudder.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" She asked, confused.

I exhaled impatiently. "I bit a pillow. Or two. That's not what I'm talking about."

"You…bit a pillow? _Why?_"

"Look, Bella!" I almost growled. I took her hand and stretched her arm out, gently. "Look at _that._"

This time she saw what I meant.

I lightly placed my hand against her bruises on her arm, one at a time, matching my fingers to the patterns.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm…..so sorry, Bella." I whispered while staring at her countless bruises. "I knew better than this. I should not have--I am more sorry than I can tell you." I threw my arm over my face out of shame. She became very still for a while, then touched my arm. I did not respond. She then wrapped her fingers around my waist and tried to pry my arm off my face.

"Edward." She said perplexed. I didn't move.

"Edward?" She said confused, she became tired of my behavior.

"_I'm _not sorry, Edward. I'm…I can't even tell you. I'm so happy. That doesn't cover it. Don't be angry. Don't. I'm really f--"

"Do not say the word _fine_." I interrupted. "If you value my sanity, do not say that you are fine."

"But I _am._" She whispered.

I moaned. "Bella. Don't."

"No. _You _don't, Edward." She said with irritation. At that moment I moved my arm, astonished.

"Don't ruin this. I. Am. Happy." She told me.

"I've already ruined this." I whispered.

"Cut it out!" She snapped.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Why can't you just read my mind already? It's so _inconvenient_ to be a mental mute!" My eyes began to widen a bit, distracted by her last comment.

"That's a good one. You love that I can't read your mind." I said.

"Not today." She retorted.

I stared at her for a while. "Why?"

She threw her hands up in frustration, her palms falling on my chest with a smack. "Because all this angst would be completely unnecessary if you could see how I feel right now! Or five minutes ago, anyway. I _was _perfectly happy. Totally and completely blissed out. Now--well, I'm sort of pissed, actually."

"You _should_ be angry at me." I said.

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel any better?"

I sighed. "No. I don't think anything could make me feel better right now."

"_That,"_ She snapped. "That right there is why I'm angry. You are _killing my buzz, _Edward."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Was I the only one seeing my fault in all of this? _

She took a deep breath and swallowed in irritation. "We knew this was going to be tricky. I thought that was assumed. And then--well, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And this is really nothing." She brushed her fingers along her arm. "I think for a first time, not knowing what to expect, we did amazing. With a little practice--" My expression was of horror and then she broke off mid-sentence. _Did she actually believe that we would try again? And put her life in danger again? That was out of the question._

"Assumed? Did you _expect_ this, Bella? Were you anticipating that I would hurt you? Were you thinking it would be worse? Do you consider the experiment to be a success because you can walk away from it? No broken bones--that equals a victory?" I was confused by her way of thinking.

She waited for me to get my emotions out. Then she waited some more until my breathing went back to normal. When I was finally calm she answered me. "I didn't know what to expect--but I definitely did not expect how…how…just wonderful and perfect it was." Her voice dropped to a whisper and then she looked down. "I mean, I don't know how it was for you, but it was like that for me." _Of course it was like that for me as well. It was amazing!_

I pulled her chin back up so that I could look her in the eyes. "Is that what you're worried about? That I didn't _enjoy_ myself?"

Her eyes stayed down. "I know it's not the same. You're not human. I just was trying to explain that, for a human, well, I can't imagine that life gets any better than that." _Is that what she was worrying about before? _I became quiet for a long time, just thinking to myself. Finally she looked up at me.

"It seems that I have more to apologize for." I frowned. "I didn't dream that you would construe the way I feel about what I did to you to mean that last night wasn't…well, the best night of my existence. But I don't want to think of it that way, not when you were…"

She began to blush and smile. "Really? The best ever?" She asked curiously.

I took her face in my hands, still introspective and said "I spoke to Carlisle after you and I made our bargain, hoping he would help me. Of course he warned me that this would be very dangerous for you. He had faith in me, though--faith I didn't deserve." She started to protest but I put two fingers over her lips before she could comment. "I also asked him what _I _should expect. I didn't know what it would be for me…what with my being a vampire." I smiled halfheartedly. "Carlisle told me it was a very powerful thing, like nothing else. He told me physical love was something I should not treat lightly. With our rarely changing temperatures, strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways. But he said I did not need to worry about that part--you had already altered me so completely. I spoke to my brothers, too. They told me it was a very great pleasure. Second only to drinking human blood. But I've tasted your blood, and there could be no blood more potent than _that_…I don't think they were wrong, really. Just that it was different for us. Something more."

"It _was _more. It was everything." She said.

"That doesn't change the fact that it was wrong. Even if it were possible that you really did feel that way."

"What does _that _mean? Do you think I'm making this up? Why?" She said with frustration.

"To ease my guilt. I can't ignore the evidence, Bella. Or your history of trying to let me off the hook when I make mistakes."

She grabbed my chin and said "You listen to me Edward Cullen. I am not pretending anything for your sake, okay? I didn't even know there was a reason to make you feel better until you started being all miserable. _I've _never been so happy in all my life--I wasn't this happy when you decided that you loved me more than you wanted to kill me, or the first morning I woke up and you were there waiting for me…Not when I heard your voice in the ballet studio"- I flinched when she recalled that horrible memory- "or when you said 'I do' and I realized that, somehow, I get to keep you forever. Those are the happiest memories I have, and this is better than any of them. So just deal with it." She said unashamed.

I saw that she had the same frown line on her forehead again and I smoothed it out. "I'm making you unhappy now. I don't want to do that."

"Then don't _you _be unhappy. That's the only thing that's wrong here." _I guess I see her point. _

I took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. The past is past and I can't so anything to change it. There's no sense in letting my mood sour this time for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy now."

She examined my face suspiciously, and I gave her a smile.

"Whatever makes me happy?" She asked. At that same moment her stomach growled with all it's might.

"You're hungry." I said quickly while I leaped out of bed, stirring up a cloud of feathers. I guess that reminded her.

"So, exactly why did you decide to ruin Esme's pillows?" She asked while shaking some feathers from her hair. At that moment I was already in the doorway with a pair of khaki pants on, dislodging a few feathers of my own.

"I don't know if I _decided _to do anything last night." I muttered honestly. "We're just lucky it was the pillows and not you." I smiled.

Bella carefully slid off the high bed and stretched again. I couldn't help but gasp, she had more bruises than I thought.

"Do I look that hideous?" She asked. I did not answer her, because obviously she didn't look hideous, but I just didn't want to argue with her again about my wrong doings.

She began to walk in the bathroom and examine her body in the fill-length mirror behind the door. She looked at her hair and then suddenly groaned.

"Bella?"

"Ugh! I'll _never_ get this out of my hair!" She pointed to her hair where a pile of feathers had laid. _She's thinking about her hair at a time like this? _

"You _would _be worried about your hair." I said while pulling feathers out.

"How did you keep from laughing at this? I look ridiculous." She said. I didn't answer, instead I concentrated on picking feathers out of her hair.

"This isn't going to work." She sighed. "It's all dried in. I'm going to have to wash it out." She turned around to face me and wrapped her hands around my waist. "Do you want to help me?" She asked with a strategic smile.

Trying to steer clear of another batch of bruises I changed the subject quickly. "I'd better find some food for you." I left the room and quickly headed for the kitchen while Bella began to shower. After about ten minutes she came into the kitchen. Once she walked in I slid the omelet I had just made for her onto a light blue plate waiting on the counter.

"Here." I said turning with a smile.

She sat in one of the two metal chairs and started eating the eggs, she ate them in a few bites.

I sat down across from her and noticed her growing appetite. "I'm not feeding you often enough."

She swallowed and reminded me "I was asleep. This is really good, by the way. Impressive for someone who doesn't eat." I laughed.

"Food Network" I said flashing her a smile.

"Where did the eggs come from?" She asked. _What an odd question._

"I asked the cleaning crew to stock the kitchen. A first for this place. I'll have to ask them to deal with the feathers…" I trailed off when I noticed another bruise, but this time there was a small one on her head. I did not mention it because I didn't want her or I to become upset.

After Bella was finished with the first round of eggs, I made a second round. She was finally stuffed.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned across the table to kiss me. I kissed her back at first, but then stopped afraid that it would lead to something more. She gritted her teeth and said "You aren't going to touch me again while we're here, are you?" _As much as I would love to I just can't risk hurting her again. _I hesitated then smiled and raised my hand to stroke her cheek in a playful manner.

"You know that's not what I meant." She said with frustration. I began to chuckle, then I sighed and dropped my hand.

"I know. And you're right" I paused. "I will not make love with you until you've been changed. I will never hurt you again." _I hate disappointing her, but it's the best thing to do._


	5. Distractions

***I would appreciate it if more of you would review my work. I would LOVE your feedback. Tell me if I need to add more of Edward's perspective or thoughts, that would be great. Or just tell me how much you love the story, motivation is always a plus. :D Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry I didn't publish it sooner, I've been sick for the past few days, the common cold is a nightmare! : / -Demi**

Chapter 5: Distractions

Bella's entertainment became my number one priority while on Isle Esme. I just had to keep her mind off of, well off of what she'd rather be doing with me on our honeymoon. It was just too risky to embark on yet again, and I took all necessary precautions in the days to come. We snorkeled. We explored the small jungle that ringed the rocky peak. We visited Carlisle's parrots that lived in the canopy on the south end of the island. We watched the sunset from the rocky western cove. We swam, or rather, Bella swam with the porpoises that played in the warm, shallow waters. I had an entire agenda planned out so that her mind would be elsewhere, but somehow I had the feeling she would never let it rest, no matter how many activities we did. She began trying to entice me into laying down with her under the plasma screen TV and watch DVDs, but I lured her out of the house with words like _coral reefs_ and _submerged caves _and _sea turtles_. That's more exciting than a DVD, at least that's what I thought.

Our entire time on Isle Esme was filled with activities and feeding Bella. I had a feeling I was now over feeding her and tiring her out because she began to sleep more.

During the evening Bella would slip into the thinnest and laciest of lingerie in an attempt to seduce me, and every time I would get closer and closer to surrendering. _No, Edward! You can't! Don't even touch her! Don't even look at her! What ever happened to your self control!? _I listened to my thoughts and made no effort into noticing her new outfits when she was parading in front of me, instead I admired them when she was not. _What an angel. _

It wasn't until the night after when she wore a more revealing outfit when I'd surrendered, against my will of course. She slowly came out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but look, and she noticed. She was wearing a black see through lace teddy that cut off about 8 inches from her knee.

"What do you think?" She said with a devious look on her face.

I cleared my throat out of nervousness. I didn't know what to say without it coming out wrong. _You look amazing! Can you come over here now?_ No, no, no, I couldn't think like that, I had to practice self control. _Self control, Edward. Self control._

"You look beautiful. You always do." I said with a smirk. _That was a decent compliment, there's no way I would slip now. _

"Thanks." She said sourly. She seemed too tired to resist climbing into the bed with me, but this was routine. It was too hot for her to sleep without my body close to hers. I would always wrap my arms around her and pull her against my chest.

"I'll make you a deal." She said sleepily.

"I will not make any deals with you." I answered.

"You haven't heard what I'm offering."

"It doesn't matter." Besides, I knew where this "deal" would end up.

She sighed. "Dang it. And I really wanted…Oh well."

I rolled my eyes, but I was curious to know what she wanted.

"All right. What is it you want?" I knew she felt victorious at that moment because she was fighting back a smile.

"Well, I was thinking…I know the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover story, but honestly, one semester of college probably wouldn't kill me. Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories, I bet. Sure, It might be embarrassing if I can't keep up with all the brainiacs. Still…eighteen, nineteen. It's really not such a big difference. It's not like I'm going to get crows feet next year."

I stayed quiet for a few minutes, not really knowing what she meant by all of this, or where she was going with this.

"You would wait. You would stay human." I said in a low voice.

She then stayed quiet.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said with anger and confusion. She kept giving me ultimatums and "deals," it was all becoming too easy. "Isn't it hard enough without all of this?" I grabbed a handful of lace that was ruffled on her thigh. "It doesn't matter I won't make any deals with you."

"I want to go to college." She said.

"No, you don't. And there is nothing that is worth risking your life again. That's worth hurting you."

"But I _do _want to go. Well, it's not college as much as it's that I want--I want to be human a little while longer." She was really beginning to confuse me, before she wanted to become a vampire, now she was hesitant.

I closed my eyes and exhaled through my nose. "You are making me insane, Bella. Haven't we had this argument a million times, you're always begging to be a vampire without delay?"

"Yes, but…well, I have a reason to be human that I didn't have before." She said hesitantly.

"What's that?" I said curiously.

"Guess." She said as she dragged herself off pillows to kiss me.

I kissed her back, but not in a way that made her think she was winning, but in a way that I wouldn't hurt her feelings if things didn't go as far as she'd planned. After a few minutes I gently pulled her away and cradled her against my chest.

"You are _so _human, Bella. Ruled by your hormones." This was very true.

"That's the whole point, Edward. I _like _this part of being human. I don't want to give it up yet. I don't want to wait through years of being a blood-crazed newborn for some part of this to come back to me."

She began to yawn and I smiled.

"You're tired. Sleep, love." I said as I began humming Bella's lullaby.

"I wonder why I'm so tired." She muttered sarcastically. "That couldn't be part of your scheme or anything." I just chuckled once and went back to humming.

"For as tired as I've been, you'd think I'd sleep better." _That's strange, she hasn't been saying anything in her sleep. _

I broke the song off and added "You've been sleeping like the dead, Bella. You haven't said a word in your sleep since we got here. If it weren't for the snoring, I'd worry you were slipping into a coma."

"I haven't been tossing? That's weird. Usually I'm all over the bed when I'm having nightmares. And shouting." _Nightmares? _

"You've been having nightmares?"

"Vivid ones. They make me so tired." She yawned. "I can't believe I haven't been babbling about them all night."

"What are they about?" I said curiously.

"Different things--but the same, you know, because of the colors."

"Colors?" _What on earth is she talking about?_

"It's all so bright and real. Usually, when I'm dreaming, I know that I am. With these, I don't know I'm asleep. It makes them scarier."

I couldn't help but be disturbed by what she had just said. "What is frightening you?"

She shuddered slightly. "Mostly…" She hesitated.

"Mostly?" I prompted.

"The Volturi." She whispered.

I hugged her tighter. "They aren't going to bother us anymore. You'll be immortal soon, and they'll have no reason."

As I began to comfort her I saw the desolation in her face. "What can I do to help?"

She shook it off. "They're just dreams, Edward." She assured me. _Hmm…_

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

"They're not all bad. Some are nice. So…colorful. Underwater, with the fish and the coral. It all seems like it's really happening--I don't know that I'm dreaming. Maybe the island is the problem. It's really _bright_ here." _I wonder if she wants to go back to Forks? Back to the clouds and rain. _

"Do you want to go home?" I asked.

"No. No, not yet. Can't we just stay awhile longer?"

"We can stay as long as you want, Bella." I promised.

"When does the semester start? I wasn't paying attention before."

I sighed and started humming again, and before I knew it, Bella was out like a light.

Later in the night Bella woke up with such a shock to me, she was gasping and panting and sweating. I didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Bella?" I whispered as I gently began to shake her. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Oh." She gasped as tears overflowed from her eyes. _What was wrong?_

"Bella!" I said, alarmed by her tears. "What's wrong?" As I began to wipe her tears away more came with urgency.

"It was only a dream." She said senseless.

"It's okay, love, you're fine. I'm here." I said as I rocked her back and forth to soothe her. "Did you have another nightmare? It wasn't real, it wasn't real."

"Not a nightmare." She shook her head, scrubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. "It was a _good_ dream."

"Then why were you crying?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because I woke up." She wailed, wrapping her arms around my neck and sobbing into my throat.

I laughed once at her logic. _If it was a good dream, then why on earth is she crying?_

"Everything's all right, Bella. Take deep breaths."

"It was so real," She cried. "I _wanted _it to be real."

"Tell me about it," I urged. "Maybe that will help.

"We were on the beach…." She trailed off and pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"And?" I asked curiously.

She began to cry even more so. "Oh, Edward…"

"Tell me, Bella." I pleaded, my eyes filled with worry at the pain in her voice.

Instead of telling me she clutched her arms around my neck and began to kiss me deeply and passionately. _No, no. I had to resist this. _I began to struggled with her gently, holding her away from me.

"No, Bella." I insisted. _Had she lost her mind? _

Her arms dropped in defeat and a new set of tears began to spill down her face.

I stared at her with confused, anguished eyes.

"I'm s-s-s-orry." She mumbled. _Did I do this? Did I make her cry? I will never forgive myself for this. _

I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly to my chest.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" I wanted to, but I didn't want to risk her life again.

"Please? Please, Edward?" She pleaded. _How could I deny her?_

In that instant I surrendered, I was all hers for another night, of pure bliss.

As the sunshine came into the bedroom, Bella slowly woke up. All I did was stare up at the dark ceiling with my hands behind my head. She pulled herself up on her elbows so that she could see my face better.

"How much trouble am I in?" She asked in a small voice.

"Heaps." I said with a smirk.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean…Well, I don't know exactly what that _was _last night." She shook her head. _Yes, I never really found out either. _

"You never did tell me what your dream was about."

"I guess I didn't--but I sort of _showed_ you what it was about." She laughed nervously.

"Oh." I said, not realizing what she meant at first. "OH, interesting." _So that's what she dreams about. _

"It was a very good dream." She murmured.

A few seconds later she asked, "Am I forgiven?"

"I'm thinking about it." I countered.

She sat up in an attempt to examine herself but instead fell back against the pillows.

"Whoa…head rush." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her then.

"You slept for a long time. Twelve hours."

"_Twelve?"_ She was shocked.

I saw her trying to examine her body inconspicuously. There seemed to be no new bruises.

"Is the inventory complete?" I teased.

She nodded sheepishly. "The pillows all appear to have survived." She joked.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your, er, nightgown." I nodded toward the foot of the bed, where several scraps of black lace were strewn across the silk sheets.

"That's too bad," She said. "I liked that one."

"I did, too." I admitted.

"Were there any other casualties?" She asked timidly.

"I'll have to buy Esme a new bed frame." I confessed.

"Hmm." She frowned. "You'd think I would have heard that."

"You seem to be extraordinarily unobservant when your attention is otherwise involved."

"I was a bit absorbed." She admitted, blushing a deep red.

I touched her burning cheek and sighed. "I'm really going to miss that."

For a few moments we gazed into each others eyes.

"How are _you _feeling?" She asked.

I started to laugh.

"What?" She demanded.

"You look so guilty--like you've committed a crime."

"I _feel _guilty." She muttered.

"So you seduced your all-too-willing husband. That's not a capital offense." I teased.

Her cheeks began to blush even more. "The word _seduced_ implies certain amount of premeditation."

"Maybe that was the wrong word." I said.

"You're not angry?"

I smiled ruefully. "I'm not angry."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well…" I paused. "I didn't hurt you, for one thing. It was easier this time, to control myself, to channel the excesses." My eyes flickered to the damaged frame again. "Maybe because I had a better idea of what to expect."

A smile started to spread across her face. "I _told_ you that it was all about practice."

I rolled my eyes.

Her stomach growled and I laughed. "Breakfast time for the human?" I asked.

"Please." She said stumbling out of bed before I caught her.

"Are you all right?"

"If I don't have a better sense of equilibrium in my next life, I'm demanding a refund." She joked.

This morning she decided to cook, she fried up some eggs.

"Since when do you eat eggs sunny-side up?" I asked.

"Since now." She said with a smile.

"Do you know how many eggs you've gone through in the last week?" I pulled the trash bin out from under the sink--it was full of empty blue cartons.

"Weird. This place is messing with my appetite. But I like it here. We'll probably have to leave soon, though, won't we, to make it to Dartmouth in time? Wow, guess we need to find a place to live and stuff, too." She said.

I sat next to her. "You can give up the college pretense now--you've gotten what you wanted. And we didn't agree to a deal, so there are no strings attached."

She snorted. "It wasn't a pretense, Edward. I don't spend _my _free time plotting like some people do. _What can we do to wear Bella out today?_" She said in a poor attempt to mock me.

I laughed, unashamed at my schemes.

"I really do want a little more time being human." She rubbed her hand across my bare chest with a smile. "I have not had enough."

I gave her a dubious look. "For _this_?" I asked as I caught her hand moving further down my stomach. "Sex was the key all along?" I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't I think of that?" I muttered sarcastically. "I could have saved myself A LOT of arguments."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"You are _so_ human." I said.

"I know."

A hint of a smile pulled at my lips. "We're really going to Dartmouth? Really?" I was very excited.

"I'll probably fail out in one semester." She said.

"I'll tutor you." My smile was wide now. "You're going to love college."

"Do you think we can find an apartment this late?"

I grimaced, looking guilty. "Well, we sort of already have a house there. You know, just in case."

"You bought a house?"

"Real estate is a good investment."

She raised on eyebrow then let it go. "So we're ready, then."

"I'll have to see if we can keep your 'before' car for a little while longer…"

"Yes, heaven forbid I not be protected from tanks."

I grinned. _How did she find out about that?_

"How much longer can we stay?" She asked.

"We're fine on time. A few more weeks, if you want. And then we can visit Charlie before we go to New Hampshire. We could spend Christmas with Renée…" I added.

"A few weeks." She agreed. "So I was thinking--you know what I was saying about practice before?"

I laughed.

"Can you hold on to that thought? I hear a boat. The cleaning crew must be here. Let me explain the mess in the white room to Gustavo, and then we can go out. There's a place in the jungle on the south--"

She interrupted. "I don't want to go out. I am not hiking all over the island today. I want to stay here and watch a movie."

I tried not to laugh at her disgruntled tone. "All right, whatever you'd like. Why don't you pick one out while I get the door."

"I didn't hear a knock." She said.

I cocked my head to the side, listening. A half second later, a faint, timid knock on the door. I grinned and turned for the hallway. I greeted Gustavo and Kaure and told them what needed to be done, all in Portuguese, of course. The food needed to be restocked, the feathers needed to be cleaned up and the headboard needed to be replaced. Before I showed them the mess in the bedrooms I had to prove to Kaure that Bella was alive, her thoughts were somewhat hysterical. She looked at Bella with shock, worry, and fear. After they knew what had to be done I motioned for them to follow me to the chicken coop, that needed to be cleaned as well.

Once I returned I walked swiftly to Bella's side and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's with her?" She whispered urgently.

I shrugged, unperturbed. "Kaure's part Ticuna Indian. She was raised to be more superstitious--or you could call it more aware--than those who live in the modern world. She suspects what I am, or close enough. They have their own legends here. The _Libishomen_--a blood-drinking demon who preys exclusively on beautiful women." I leered at her with a smile.

"She looked terrified." She said.

"She is--but mostly she's worried about you."

"Me?" She asked, confused.

"She's afraid of why I have you here, all alone." I chuckled darkly and then looked toward the wall of movies. "Oh well, why don't you choose something for us to watch. That's an acceptably human thing to do." I said.

"Yes, I'm sure a movie will convince her that you're human." She laughed and clasped her arms securely around my neck, stretching up on her tiptoes. I leaned down so that she could kiss me, and then I tightened my arms around her, lifting her off the floor so that I didn't have to bend.

"Movie, schmovie." She muttered as my lips moved down to her throat, twisting her fingers in my hair.

Then we both heard a gasp, and I put her down abruptly. Kaure stood frozen in the hallway, feathers in her black hair and horror on her face. She kept staring at Bella and murmured "Sorry." I assured her it was okay and she headed back down the hall.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" Bella muttered.

I laughed. "Yes."

"Here." She said, reaching out at random grabbing a movie. "Put this one on and we can pretend to watch it."

It was an old musical.

"Very honeymoonish." I approved.

While the movie began to play Bella and I snuggled into one another.

"Will we move back into the white room now?" She wondered idly.

"I don't know…I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair--maybe if we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite us back someday." I teased.

She smiled widely. "So there will be more destruction?"

I laughed at her expression. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again."

"It would only be a matter of time." She agreed casually, but her pulse was racing in her veins.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?" I added.

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." She paused. "Did you want to go survey the demolition zone now?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. _You _may not notice me tearing furniture apart, but it would probably scare them." _She had probably forgotten about Gustavo and Kaure._

"Right. Drat."

As the movie went on Bella soon fell asleep, cradled into my arms. I asked Gustavo if they were finished cleaning and he nodded and walked quietly toward the door. We were finally alone.

"They're finished." I alerted Bella.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?"

"How about lunch first?" I suggested.

With a smile I took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

"This is getting out of hand." She complained when she was finally full.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon--burn off the calories?" I asked.

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories." She said with a grin.

"And what was that?"

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left--"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. In that moment I swept her into my arms, and my lips silenced hers as I carried her with inhuman speed to the blue room.


	6. Unexpected

***Please review. (: The chapters after this one will be much difficult for me to write (because of the lost chapters, in JPOV) so it will take me a little longer to update, but no worries. -Demi**

Chapter 6: Unexpected 

The destruction that we had caused tonight was minimal compared to the night before. It wasn't long before I yearned for the taste of animal blood again. My eyes were black as night and filled with thirst. My throat was enflamed, every breath of Bella's intoxicating scent made it that much harder. _How could I let myself go this long without hunting? It's been at least a week. _I am a danger to Bella without the proper precautions. Once I felt the venom flow in my mouth my body wanted to strike, at that very moment I knew I had to leave to satisfy my thirst. But I couldn't leave Bella all alone, so I left her a note, the outside was addressed to "Mrs. Cullen." It read:

"I'm hoping you won't wake and notice my absence, but, if you should, I'll be back very soon. I've just gone to the mainland to hunt. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up again. I love you."

Hopefully she wouldn't need the note, hopefully she will sleep through my absence. I hunted close, near the town of Niterói, on the eastern shore of Guanabara Bay, in the Morro do Castro forest. There weren't any mountain lions, too bad, but I got to feast on jaguars. Their speed and agility is what I love most about the hunt. It didn't take long to satisfy my craving, the yearning and thirst for blood was gone and my eyes were once again a golden brown. My body filled with the warmth of animal blood and I was once again satiated.

I ran back swiftly as possible not wanting to miss Bella anymore than I already had.

As I entered the house it smelled of something fried. So I immediately headed towards the kitchen, unaware of the mess I was going to find. On the stove sat a cold frying pan with three pieces of fried chicken and cold dried grease. _Bella._ She must have been hungry and in a rush because of the disarray. The windows were open and a slight breeze filled the room. _Bella? _She must have been hot, I completely forgot about the heat. _Maybe an air conditioner would be best for the time being. _She was sleeping soundly on the couch in the TV room. I gently placed her on top of my body, in an attempt not to wake her, but instead the action failed, she soon woke up.

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I wiped perspiration from across her forehead. "So much for thoroughness. I didn't think about how hot you would be with me gone. I'll have an air conditioner installed before I leave again."

She didn't seem like she was concentrating, she began to gasp and tried to free her arms. "Excuse me!" She said while holding her hands to her mouth. She looked rather sickly. Fear and worry filled my voice. _What was the matter?_

"Bella?"

She began running to the bathroom and crouched over the toilet, she was violently sick. I was there, right next to her, holding her hair out of her face, worried to death about her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I said frantically.

She couldn't answer, instead she grasped onto the toilet for dear life. I held her anxiously, waiting until she could breath.

"Damn rancid chicken." She moaned while wiping her mouth.

She was paler than usual and it looked like she had broken out into a cold sweat.

"Are you all right?" I asked, my voice was strained.

"I'm fine." She panted. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this. Go away." She pleaded.

"Not likely, Bella." I would stay with her until she recovered, then I would wrap her in my arms.

"Go away." She moaned again, struggling to get up so she could rinse her mouth. I helped her gently, ignoring the feeble shoves that came at my chest.

After her mouth was clean, I carried her to the bed and sat her down carefully, supporting her up with my arms, treating her like a fragile porcelain doll.

"Food poisoning?" That was highly improbable, the food was always fresh when stocked.

"Yeah." She said. "I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first."

I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, maybe she was running a high fever.

"How do you feel?" I asked inquisitively.

"Pretty normal. A little hungry, actually." _Why did the nausea go away so quickly? Something is wrong, I'd better contact Carlisle. _

I made her wait about an hour before I actually fried her up some eggs, I had to be sure that she could keep down at least a glass of water.

After she ate we laid down on the couch to watch CNN, we'd been so out of touch with the world. Anything disastrous could have happened and we wouldn't have known about it.

Bella soon became bored of watching the news and twisted around to kiss me. But just as her lips were about to press against mine she held her hand tightly over her mouth and ran to the kitchen sink. I held her hair again, and rubbed her back. _Two times in the same day, maybe we should go back home, or even Rio. _

"Maybe we should go back to Rio, to see a doctor." I suggested anxiously when she was rinsing her mouth. She seemed less of herself. Something was making her sick, and I doubt it was food poisoning. I just didn't know what, at the moment. Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe it's just a minor illness, something humans get time and again.

She shook her head and edged toward the hallway. "I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth."

I left her alone in the bathroom so she could have a little privacy, but I was concerned for her. I was worried I couldn't do anything, and I feared for her health.

_It's been ten minutes, what is taking so long? I wonder if she found out why she's so ill. I hope she didn't pass out on the floor, I'd better check in on her. _

She had been in the bathroom for more than ten minutes and I became worrisome, so I knocked on the door.

"Are you well?" I asked through the door. "Did you get sick again?" I could hear nothing from the bathroom, just the sound of Bella's uneven breathing and pulsing heartbeat.

"Yes and no." She said in a strangled voice. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Bella? Can I please come in?" I pleaded, as low as a whisper.

"O…kay?" She stuttered.

I came through the door and I saw her sitting cross-legged on the floor, her expression was blank, and all she seemed to do was stare, not in any particular direction. She seemed to be thinking.

I slowly sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" She whispered.

"Seventeen." I said automatically. "Bella, what is it?" This was becoming too much for me, I needed to know what was wrong with her. I was going to ask what was wrong again, but she held up a finger cautioning me to wait. She began to mouthed numbers to herself, repeatedly.

"Bella!" I whispered urgently. "I'm losing my mind over here." Instead of an answer she began fumbling with the suitcase until she found a small blue box of tampons. I was in total confusion.

_What does a box of tampons have to do with the situation? _I thought, perplexed. "What? Are you trying to pass this illness off as PMS?"

"No." Was what she managed to say. "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late." _How could that be possible? Can I get her--No, no, that WAS impossible. How can a human and a vampire--_

All I could do was stare in disbelief.

"I don't think I have food poisoning." She added.

I didn't respond. I was too busy thinking about how plausible it was to impregnate a human as an immortal. It didn't seem possible.

"The dreams." She mumbled. "Sleeping so much. The crying. All that food. Oh. Oh. _Oh._" She had just figured out what I had already discovered.

Her hand dropped to her stomach. "Oh!" She squeaked again.

She slowly got up from the floor and my reach and began to yank the blue fabric out of the way to stare at her stomach. "Impossible." She whispered. "Impossible." Impossible indeed, I was speechless, I continued to sit on the bathroom floor, stunned. _There is no way, just no way. _Within a few minutes my phone began to ring.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I unintentionally ignored it, I was in deep thought.

Bella soon became annoyed with the constant ringing and answered the phone. I was unaware of her entire conversation. I was taken aback by the news. _Carlisle never mentioned anything about the chances of Bella getting pregnant. Was it human? Of course it wasn't human, but what was it? Would it be fully vampire? Is Bella at any risk for carrying it? Would it harm her in any way?_

Bella had my full attention when she mentioned that she swore something moved inside her, while on the phone with Carlisle. _Was it growing that fast? _At that moment I held my hand out for the phone, I needed to talk to Carlisle, and soon.

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." Bella said to Carlisle.

"Put him on."

"Is it possible?" I asked him in a concerned voice.

I listened and paid close attention to whatever Carlisle was going to tell me. "I've never come across anything like this in all my years in the field, or even as a vampire. But what I know for certain is that it is growing at an accelerated rate. What Bella has told me, it seems to be at least a couple weeks into it's stages, but it should only be a couple days old. I'm guessing the vampire gene has a lot to do with such speed."

"And Bella?" I asked pulling her close to my side.

"Like I said before, Edward, I don't know anything about her condition at the moment. But what you have to do is make sure that she eats and gets proper nutrients, not only for herself, but for the baby as well. _Baby. That came as a shock to me, just hearing the word. _And you must bring her back to Forks right away, we wouldn't want anything to happen to Bella."

"Yes. Yes, I will." I assured him.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the "end" button. Right away I dialed a new number, I had to schedule a flight back to Forks, Washington.

"What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked impatiently.

"He thinks you're pregnant." I answered.

"Who are you calling now?" She asked.

"The airport. We're going home." I said.

I was on the phone for more than an hour trying to schedule our flight plan. I was having entirely too much trouble with the employees at the international airport. Most of the time I was restraining myself from shouting at them, that would only slow the process down, even more so. While I argued with "Miguel from the front desk" I began packing for Bella and I, anxiously. As I packed I also tidied up the room and I threw a set of clothes for Bella to change in to on the bed. As she changed she kept rolling her eyes in my direction, she knew what was making me agitated. She quietly left the room, getting tired of hearing the irritation and annoyance in my voice. My conversation with Miguel lasted another painstaking twenty minutes, I was relieved to get off the phone with him. Our flight was finally scheduled.

I walked in the kitchen in search of Bella. I found her staring out the window, her back was facing me. I heard shrieking and gasping but I wasn't sure if what I was hearing was crying.

"Bella?" I asked, concern in my voice.

I reached for her shoulder, gently, to turn her around. Salty tears fell from her watery eyes.

"Bella! Are you in pain?" I asked as I wiped her tears away. The blood beneath her cheeks flowed rapidly, the warmth sent shocks through my hand, a sensation I was already used to.

"No, no--" She became short of breath as the tears came pouring down.

I pulled her against my chest. "Don't be afraid. We'll be home in sixteen hours. You'll be fine. Carlisle will be ready when we get there. We'll take care of this, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine."

"Take care of this? What do you mean?" She seemed shocked.

I leaned away and looked her in the eyes. "We're going to get that thing out before it can hurt any part of you. Don't be scared. I won't let it hurt you."

"That _thing_?" She gasped. Did she honestly believe that she would have that…that monster growing inside of her?

I looked away sharply from Bella, toward the front door. I heard Gustavo and Kaure approach. I had completely forgotten that the cleaning crew was due today, I would have to send them away.

"Dammit! I forgot Gustavo was due today. I'll get rid of him and be right back." I darted out of the room toward the front door. Gustavo was relieved and quite delighted to find out that he did not have to work today, but Kaure insisted she wanted to see Bella. She thought that I would have killed her by now. She was worried for her. Her ploy was to bring us dinner in an attempt to check on Bella. I began arguing with her and brought her in the kitchen with Bella, to prove that she was perfectly fine, well alive.

I walked over to her and wiped away her newly formed tears and murmured in her ear. "She's insisting on leaving the food she brought--she made us dinner. It's an excuse--she wants to make sure I haven't killed you yet."

Kaure continued to put her dish on the counter and stared at Bella. She wanted to know why she was crying and I couldn't help but yell at her, it was none of her business. The situation was making me tense and anxious, all I wanted to do was get back to Forks.

As soon as Bella smelled the food she gagged and ran to the sink. I tried to soothe her once again, I held her hair and rubbed her stomach. Immediately after she was done I took the food and threw it in the refrigerator. _The onions and fish smell must make her nauseous. _She rinsed her mouth in the tap while I caressed the side of her cheek.

I turned her around, pulling her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and her hands instinctively folded over her stomach. _What were we going to do? _

Kaure entered the room once more and gasped. She noticed Bella was holding her midsection for a reason. She then began thinking of old legends and tribal superstitions.

I gasped too, and turned to face Kaure, pushing Bella slightly behind my body, shielding her.

Kaure suddenly started shouting at me. "Look what you've done to her!" She raised her tiny fist in the air and took two steps forward, shaking it at me. Despite her outward ferocity, it was effortless to see the terror in her eyes and thoughts. I stepped toward her too, unafraid of her cerebral threats. Bella clutched at my arm, in an attempt to hold me back. Although I was livid with her earlier I pleaded for her to explain what her legends described. She began telling me that there was only one other situation like ours. And it had not ended well.

"_Morte_." Kaure sighed quietly. She then left the room. _Morte. Death. _

I stood there frozen. _Bella wouldn't die, I…I would be sure of that. And…besides, we have Carlisle, he'll…figure something…out. _My optimism soon escaped me, I didn't know what to believe anymore, how to react, I became hopeless. Because of one word: _Morte. _Pain, torture, and fear became my only expression.

I didn't move until Bella headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

She sighed. "To brush my teeth again." _She had to have caught something from what Kaure said. _

"Don't worry about what she said. It's nothing but legends, old lies for the sake of entertainment." I said, wishing that it was true.

"I didn't understand anything." She said, although the tone in her voice led me to believe that she understood the very last word.

"I packed your toothbrush. I'll get it for you." I said while walking to the bathroom for her carry on.

"Are we leaving soon?" She called after me.

"As soon as you're done." I assured her.

I waited for Bella to hand me her toothbrush so I could repack it. I paced back and forth silently around the bedroom thinking of other circumstances that could spare Bella's life. _Maybe if we get that thing out of her soon enough then she'll be fine. _I felt powerless, I didn't know what to do.

Bella quietly handed me her toothbrush after she was finished and I quickly repacked it.

"I'll get the bags into the boat." I said.

"Edward--"

I turned back. "Yes?"

She hesitated. "Could you…pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again."

"Of course." I said. "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon." I guaranteed her.

She nodded.

I turned and left the room with one suitcase in each hand.


	7. Compromise

***Sorry for not writing as soon as I usually do. I had to write a few essays for college scholarships, so that took up most of my time. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW! (: -Demi**

Chapter 7: Compromise

It had seemed that every passing day Bella was getting worse, instead of better. Day by day she got weaker and more breakable, and everyday I wallowed in pain and agony. Despite her outward appearance, she was still cheery, positive Bella. She lived for the thing growing inside her, she loved it, even though it was killing her by the second. I couldn't help but believe that I was the cause of this…of this monster torturing her from the inside out. She didn't deserve such pain, she didn't deserve pain at all, I did.

Bella hadn't had any visitors since arriving in Forks, and we wanted it to stay that way, but she kept insisting on seeing Jacob.

I heard his loud, obnoxious thoughts a mile away. It was racing with offensive jokes and insults, mainly for me. I ignored them. All I could do was stare at Bella, with pity and misery. I should be the one suffering.

It was Carlisle that let the dog in, you could smell his stench from across the room, it was atrocious. I was not really in the mood to listen to Jacob's thoughts, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore them. He was a nuisance, a constant irritation in my life.

"Come in, please, Jacob." Was what Bella managed to say in her condition. It was hard for me to hear her speak, every word, every effort, was like a new wave of pain that sent guilt throughout my body. I didn't say much at all anymore, the shame had washed over me and settled.

Jacob was confused to hear her voice, he expected shrieking. He thought she was a newborn vampire, he was oblivious of her unanticipated pregnancy. The only thing going through his narrow minded thoughts was a plan to attack my family. He had just decided to spare Carlisle, due to his gentle nature. As he came through the door he seemed almost surprised to see the expression on my face, I was in agony, and for once he didn't enjoy my anguish, he took pity on me. He knew it was because of Bella. He understood once he finally saw her. He saw the deep circles under her eyes, her fragile new figure, her pale, light green, sweaty skin, her limp strands of hair and bulging eyes.

Rosalie was more than helpful to Bella, only because she had a hidden agenda, this I did not like. But Bella seemed to appreciate her help.

Bella was lying on the couch, in a loose fetal position, clenching her knees to her body. She was feeble and delicate, and also very nauseous. Every twenty minutes or so she would throw up, it was difficult for her to keep food down for long. She was the host and the monster growing inside her was the prey. She had lost total control of her body, it was no longer hers.

I fell to my knees beside her. I couldn't take seeing her this way.

Bella quickly grasped for a bucket near the side of the couch, with Rosalie's assistance.

Bella looked up and tried to wipe her mouth. "Sorry about that." She whispered to Jacob.

I moaned in agony, quietly, her words were like unintentional daggers. I slumped against Bella's knees, mentally I was the weak one. She put one of her hands against my cheek, comforting me.

Jacob tried to get closer to Bella, but Rosalie would never let him get too close to her, she was shielding Bella from him.

"Rose, don't." Bella whispered. "It's fine."

Rosalie moved out of the way, even though she hated to do it, she crouched by Bella's head, ready to spring and attack Jacob if he did anything wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Jacob whispered along side of Bella.

That was a stupid question, and even he had thought the same.

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob." Bella said breathlessly. I moaned and shook in agony at her feeble attempt to speak.

She stroked my cheek, an effort to soothe my pain.

Although she always seemed cheerful and unharmed, I knew deep down inside that she was slipping away, slowly.

_I can see why he's upset, I mean just look at her. Look what he's done to her, that filthy leech! _I couldn't take Jacob's criticisms any longer, but I knew in reality that I deserved them, I am the one who is causing her such pain. That monster inside her is because of me!

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob insisted. All the while I was sitting beside Bella, like a loyal dog sits beside it's owner. I had no right to leave, I should stay by her side until she gets better…if she gets better.

"Help me up, Rose?" I heard Bella ask Rosalie.

_You filthy dog, how dare you even step foot in this house after what you pulled at the wedding! If you get any closer to Bella I swear I'll be having wolf tonight! _Rosalie wasn't quite pleased to be in Jacob's presence, not that I was either, but I had to hear her threatening thoughts and they were making me go insane.

"Please, Rose." Bella begged.

Rosalie began to help Bella off of the couch.

"No. Don't get up…" Jacob whispered. _She looks too weak to get up, it's all his fault! _

"I'm answering your question." Bella snapped.

While Rosalie pulled Bella fully off the couch I stayed where I was, afraid to look her in the eyes; I buried my head in the cushion in front of me.

Jacob finally saw how pregnant she truly was.

_I'd seen her just a month ago. There was no way she could be pregnant. Not that pregnant! There was no way, she's HUGE! How is that even possible!?_

From the sound that Jacob was making it sounded like he was holding back from vomiting. His thoughts were coming in so intensely, but I just ignored them.

_I could only guess that she looked like this--so pregnant, so sick--because whatever was inside her was taking her life to feed it's own…Because it's a monster. Just like its father. I always knew he would kill her. _

My head snapped in his direction after hearing those words. I was filled with annoyance and revulsion. Within less than a second I was by Jacob's side, towering over his kneeling body. My eyes were black with fury.

"Outside, Jacob." I snarled.

_This is why I was here. _He thought, thinking I wanted to fight him.

"Let's do this." He agreed.

Emmett quickly ran to my side starring at Jacob with hunger in his eyes. As did Jasper, right behind me.

Jacob glanced over to Esme and Alice.

_Small and distractingly feminine. Well, I was sure the others would kill me before I had to do anything about them. I didn't want to kill girls…even vampire girls. _

I snarled at him once again.

"No." Bella gasped, as she stumbled forward, clutching my arm. Everywhere Bella moved Rosalie wasn't far behind.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." I said in a low voice, directed only to Bella.

I reached up to stroke her pale face.

_After all he'd done to her, he was still allowed to touch her that way." _Jacob's thoughts were becoming tiresome.

"Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes." I assured her.

She stared at my face for a moment, reading my sincerity. The she nodded and drooped toward the couch. Rosalie helped lower her back onto the cushions.

Bella stared back at Jacob. "Behave. And then come back." She insisted.

He had no intention of listening to Bella.

_Hmm…Separating him from the coven hadn't been so difficult, had it?_

He just couldn't think clearly for one moment without including thoughts of killing me or hurting my family.

I ignored him and continued walking to our designated spot.

_Why isn't he checking to see if I'm about to spring at his unprotected back? I suppose he didn't need to check. He would know when I decide to attack. Which meant I'd have to make that decision very quickly._

"I'm not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black." I whispered as I paced. "You'll have to have a little patience."

_Like I care about your schedule. _He thought irritably.

"Patience isn't my specialty." He said.

I continued walking a hundred yards down the drive way from the house, with Jacob closely behind me. He was all too eager to attack me and rip me to pieces. So I stopped without warning and pivoted to face him. He was defenseless and scared, like a child.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was filled with torture and despair. Too exhausted, emotionally to carry on.

Even Jacob was silent, he was having a hard time composing himself as well.

Eventually the silence was broken.

"It's killing her, right? She's dying." Jacob said. It was difficult for him, because there's a part of him that will always see Bella as his.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to die, or suffer like Bella was.

"My fault." I whispered, falling down on my knees, in front of Jacob.

_Vulnerable. The easiest target you could imagine. _

"Yes. Yes, it's killing her." I groaned into the dirt below me. Writhing in desolation.

_His broken helplessness is irritating me. I wanted a fight, not an execution. Where was his smug superiority now? _

"Why hasn't Carlisle done anything? He's a doctor, right? Get it out of her." He growled.

I looked up at him in a tired voice. "She won't let us."

_Jeez, she was running true to form. Of course, die for the monster spawn. It was so Bella._

"You know her well." I responded. "How quickly you see…I didn't see. Not in time. She wouldn't talk to me on the way home, not really. I thought she was frightened--that would be natural. I though she was angry with me for putting her through this, endangering her life. Again. I never imagined what she was really thinking, what she was resolving. Not until my family met us at the airport and she ran right into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie's! And then I heard what Rosalie was thinking. I didn't understand until I heard that. Yet you understand after one second…" I half sighed and half groaned.

"Just back up one second. She won't _let _you. Did you ever notice that she's exactly as strong as a normal hundred-and-ten-pound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."

"I wanted to," I whispered. "Carlisle would have…"

_What, too noble were they?_

"No. Not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things."

_Oh. His story hadn't made much sense before, but it fits together now. So that's what Blondie was up to. What was in it for her, though? Did the beauty queen want Bella to die so bad?_

"Maybe," I said. "Rosalie doesn't look at it quite that way."

"So take the blonde out first. Your kind can be put back together, right? Turn her into a jigsaw and take care of Bella."

"Emmett and Esme are backing her up. Emmett would never let us…and Carlisle won't help me with Esme against it…" I trailed off, there was no way out of this problem.

"You should have left Bella with me." He said.

"Yes." I admitted.

_It was a bit late for that though. Maybe he should have thought about all of that before he knocked her up with the life-sucking monster. _

All I did was stare at him, in agreement.

"We didn't know." I said, as quiet as a breath. "I never dreamed. There's never been anything like Bella and I before. How could we know that a human was able to conceive a child with one of us-"

"When the human should get ripped to shreds in the process?" He interrupted.

"Yes." I agreed in a tense whisper. "They're out there, the sadistic ones, the incubus, the succubus. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No one survives." I shook my head at the thought.

"I didn't realize they had a special name for what you are." He spat.

I stared up at him. "Even you, Jacob Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself."

_Wrong! _He thought.

"Killing me now doesn't save her." I said quietly.

"So what does?"

"Jacob, you have to do something for me."

"The hell I do, parasite!" He yelled.

"For her?" I pleaded.

He clenched his teeth hard. "I did everything I could to keep her away from you. Every single thing. It's too late." He said.

"You know her, Jacob. You connect with her on a level that I don't even understand. You are part of her, and she is part of you. She won't listen to me, because she thinks I'm underestimating her. She thinks she's strong enough for this…" I choked and then swallowed. I can't believe I'm going to say this but… "She might listen to you." There I said it.

"Why would she?"

I lurched to my feet. I couldn't help but become hopeful, but the way I was acting came off as erratic behavior in Jacob's eyes.

_I wonder if he's going crazy. Could vampires lose their minds. _

"Maybe." I said answering his thoughts. "I don't know. It feels like it." I shook my head. "I have to try to hide this in front of her, because stress makes her more ill. She can't keep anything down as it is. I have to be composed; I can't make it harder. But that doesn't matter now. She has to listen to you!" I said.

"I can't tell her anything you haven't. What do you want me to do? Tell her she's stupid? She probably already knows that. Tell her she's going to die? I bet she knows that too."

"You can offer her what she wants." I insisted.

_He wasn't making much sense. Probably part of the crazy. _

"I don't care about anything but keeping her alive. If it's a child she wants, she can have it. She can have a dozen babies. Anything she wants." I paused for a bit. "She can have puppies if that's what it takes."

I looked up and stared at Jacob, face to face. He seemed a bit shocked at my last statement.

"But not this way!" I hissed before Jacob could respond. "Not this thing that's sucking the life from her while I stand there helpless! Watching her sicken and waste away. Seeing it hurting her." I sucked in a fast breath. "You have to make her see reason, Jacob. She won't listen to me anymore. Rosalie's always there, feeding her insanity--encouraging her. Protecting her. No, protecting it. Bella's life means nothing to her."

_What was he saying? That Bella should, what? Have a baby? With me? What? How? Was he giving her up? Or did he think she wouldn't mind being shared? _

"Whichever. Whatever keeps her alive." I responded.

"That's the craziest thing you've said yet." He mumbled.

"She loves you." I insisted.

"Not enough."

"She's ready to die to have a child. Maybe she'd accept something less extreme."

"Don't you know her at all?" He asked.

"I know, I know. It's going to take a lot of convincing. That's why I need you. You know how she thinks. Make her see sense." I pleaded.

_It was too much. I couldn't think about what he was suggesting. Impossible. Wrong. Sick. Borrowing Bella for the weekends and then returning her Monday morning like a rental movie? So messed up….So tempting though. _

"Make Bella see sense? What universe do you live in?" He said.

"At least try." I said, frustrated.

He shook his head fast. I waited, ignoring his negative thoughts.

"Where is this psycho crap coming from? Are you making this up as you go?"

I ignored him.

"I've been thinking of nothing but ways to save her since I realized what she was planning to do. What she would die to do. But I didn't know how to contact you. I knew you wouldn't listen if I called. I would have come to find you soon, if you hadn't come today. But it's hard to leave her, even for a few minutes. This thing is…growing. Swiftly. I can't be away from her now." I said.

"What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"None of us have any idea. But it's stronger than she is. Already."

Immediately Jacob pictured a monster inside Bella, breaking her from the inside out.

"Help me stop it." I whispered. "Help me stop this from happening."

"How? By offering my stud services?" He flinched at his own remark, afraid of my response. But I just stood there emotionless. "You're really sick. She'll never listen to this."

"Try. There's nothing to lose now. Who will it hurt?" I said.

_It will hurt me. Hadn't I taken enough rejection from Bella without this?_

"A little pain to save her? Is it such a high cost?" I asked.

"But it won't work."

"Maybe not. Maybe it will confuse her, though. Maybe she'll falter in her resolve. One moment of doubt is all I need."

"And then you pull the rug out from under the offer? 'Just kidding, Bella'?"

"If she wants a child, that's what she gets. I won't rescind." I said.

_I couldn't believe I was even thinking about this. Bella would punch me--not that I cared about that, but it would probably break her hand again. I shouldn't let him talk to me, mess with my head. I should just kill him now._

"No, not now." I whispered. "Not yet. Right or wrong, it would destroy her, and you know it. No need to be hasty. If she won't listen to you, you'll get your chance. The moment Bella's heart stops beating, I will be begging for you to kill me." I said.

"You won't have to beg long." He said with a hint of a smile. "I'm very much counting on that."

"Then we have a deal." I said.

I nodded and held out my hand, waiting for his.

He swallowed and set all problems aside.

"We have a deal," he agreed.


	8. Truce

**Sorry that I haven't been updating the story as often I think the last time I updated was in January. That will NOT happen again. Sorry for leaving you all hanging. Reviews help me and drive me to write more so those are always helpful. **More to come soon! (:

_Chapter 8: Truce_

I never thought that a day like this would ever be imaginable. Making a compromise with Jacob, that was something new, and also something that I would NEVER see myself doing. But it was for Bella's well being.

As we walked back, side by side, I listened in on Jacob's thoughts, not like I had a chose.

_No I wouldn't do it. It was twisted and wrong. I was going to forget all about what he said…yeah, but I'd talk to her for sure. I'll try to make her listen to me. _

I didn't comment at all and that came as a surprise to him. I knew that he wouldn't do what was asked of him, that's just his nature, but if he cared for Bella, in the slightest, he would stay true to our compromise.

He began wondering why I took him so far away from the house. That's an easy question to answer, although I didn't bother to tell him. It was too far for my family to over hear our conversation, thus leaving Rosalie confused. She was the last person I wanted finding out about our little agreement. She has already convoluted Bella's perception enough, if only Bella knew the truth behind Rosalie's actions. ….Using her for a child, this was an all time low for Rosalie.

As we entered the house my family was confused, as planned. Their eyes were filled with suspicion. They were all in a huddle around Bella. Her eyes were fixed on me, her face had turned a grayish pale, the stress was getting to her more and more.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately." I said almost robotically.

They couldn't believe what I had said, as could I.

"Over my pile of ashes!" Rosalie hissed at me. She was still hovering over Bella's head, one of her hands rested possessively on Bella's cheek.

I didn't bother looking at Rosalie, I focused all my energy and attention on Bella.

"Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?" I asked.

Bella looked at me with confusion. Then she looked up at Rosalie.

"Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." She said.

"It might be a trick!" Rosalie insisted.

"I don't see how." Bella countered.

_Edward, why don't you just leave us alone, Bella's fine. I know you two have something planned. _

"Carlisle and I will be in your sight, Rosalie. We're the one's she's afraid of." I said, emotionless.

"No." Bella whispered. Her eyes were glistening, her lashes wet.

"No, Edward. I'm not…"

I shook my head, smiling a little. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't say things to upset her. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jacob was right about what he was thinking and it was hard to ignore it. I'd imagine that it was painful to look at me as well. I was the one for Bella's suffering, and Jacob made it clear to remind me all the time. I couldn't take it anymore and left Jacob and Bella to talk amongst themselves.

It was hard to clear my family out of the house, they were suspicious and wanted to know why the sudden truce.

I motioned toward the door so everyone would leave, but Rosalie wouldn't get the hint.

"Everyone," I said "Please."

The fate of our plan and Bella's life now rested on Jacob.


End file.
